


Link’s Grace

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Feelings Jam, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Other, a few minutes, i wrote this in like, im replaying BOTW and I have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: There is more to What happened in Link’s memory of Mipha. What you cannot remember anymore still exists. You just don’t know it.





	Link’s Grace

“Perhaps, we could spend some time together.”

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, the bile that built in his stomach as he forced smile, and gave Mipha a thumbs up, a confirmation.

But when he saw her frown, he quickly realized that his body had not listened to him, tears blurred his vision and his lips trembled into a shaky frown.

“Link? What is the matter, was it something I said-“

“You can’t-“ Link grit out, body wracked with sobs as he hid his face in his hands. “-You can’t say those things Mipha…”

The Zora princess pulled her hand away, hurt evident in her eyes, which quickly turned into indignation.

“Why not?” She asked. “Why do you find the idea of me helping you so ba-“

“I can’t be what you want me to be!” Link cried out. “I know how you feel about me Mipha, you aren’t subtle… I’m sorry but, no matter how much I force myself, I cannot love you in the way you love me.”

“....I suppose that’s one way to let a girl down….” Mipha sniffled.

“And even if I could, you can’t make me your priority Mipha.” He took her hand. “You are just as important as I am, you’re my closest friend… I would be devastated if you died. Especially if it was because you took my safety over your own.” Link explained.

Mipha hugged her friend tightly, as she realized exactly what was going on within Link’s head. “Oh Link, I don’t do what I do because I love you in that way and want you to return it, I do it because you are my closest friend… I just… You Hylians have such short lives. I can barely deal with the fact that you’ll die long before I become close to elderly…”

“M-Mipha…”

“No, let me finish. As the wielder of the master sword, you’ll be fighting Ganon head on instead of from atop a beast that can protect you. If...if you even make it that far… as a soldier you hold the risk of dying young from combat. I fear that you’ll die along the way…”

Link hugged her back gently, still crying. “It… it feels like everything is dying. I’m sorry Mipha, I’m such a wreck right now…”

“You’ve been holding all this in for a long time now, haven’t you?” She asked. Link simply nodded. “Let it out, please… I will listen.”

“Thank you… I… I feel like my very existence causes others suffering… I cannot protect the Princess from what hurts her most and my presence itself is unwanted, Revali, who I trained beside for years, despises me because of my role, and now you… I just want to cause happiness in someone, but I can’t do it even for you!”

“But you do Link….” She tilts his head up as she pulled away. “When you show me some of your new dishes and your eyes light up in delight when I approve them, when you tell me about Epona, when you spend time with me. The small amount of pain I feel from your rejection is overshadowed by the joy of being your friend. You’re more than that sword, so much more. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Link wiped his eyes. “I really needed to hear that.”

“Anytime Link, Anytime….”

“When this is over, can I teach you how to ride a horse?”

Mipha laughs. “That sounds mag-neigh-ficent, Link.”


End file.
